


Breeding Grounds for Trouble

by mistershark666



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ghost BC Lore, Long Shot, M/M, Satanic Church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistershark666/pseuds/mistershark666
Summary: Papa Emeritus the Third comes to power with much joy and fear. The idea of leading the church he was destined to lead gives him feelings of power and opportunity. However, before the dotted line he signed, was a simple agreement: that he as the last of Papa Nihil's male heirs, would bear a son to take over as he stepped down. To most men, this was not problematic, but to Papa III, this meant denying his most basic feelings for the man he so dearly loved.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. In the Beginning, There was Terzo

From childhood, the youngest brother learned to act jealous. It was expected of him, as he watched his two older brothers come to power when it was their time to shine. Of course, the jealousy was not based on any emotion he truly felt. He did yearn to be in power and lead masses of people in their sin driven lives, but some aspects of the Unholiness meant little to nothing to the small boy.

Being this powerful in a sin filled existence meant that women would come from churches all around the world just to get a glimpse at the shining robes of Papa Emeritus. These women, fueled by Satan’s lust, generally had the chance to sleep with the Papa in charge. In fact, the past three Papa’s had all likely slept with the Sisters of Sin many times over.

The boy was aware of how much his brothers were loved by the ladies and he often witnessed more than he wished he had. His interest never sat with women but instead, his dear friend, Carmine. Carmine Copia was an Uninitiated child brought to the church as a baby. They frequently met in Papa Emeritus the First’s garden and played there in secret.

There wasn’t any secret to be kept, as both the young boys could do as they pleased, but the heir to the church kept himself a secret, even from Carmine. The boy grew quite fond of his friend, and he felt lucky to witness his friend become the head Cardinal of the church. Shortly after Carmine gained the title of Cardinal Copia, they lost touch. Both too busy to have friends at the time. 

Now, the young man looked back on his life and his beloved friendship with Carmine. Carmine was the only person he ever allowed to call him Terzo. It was his name, but hearing it from someone who spoke genuine kindness always felt different. Terzo missed Carmine, but it had been years since they last had a relevant conversation with more content than small talk. His heart ached as he heard rough knocking on his door.

The door to his office swung open and in rushed the one and only, Sister Imperator. What a wretched woman. Many people feared her, hell even his older brothers once feared her. Terzo knew that she was merely an ex lover to his father who could not bear any children, likely the root cause of her bitterness.

“Your father wishes to see you, Terzo.” The way she spat his name at him enraged him. For once in his life, he swallowed the anger and waved her out, preparing to visit with his father, Papa Nihil.

_ “Terzo. What a dumb name.”  _ he thought silently to himself. It shouldn’t matter to the third heir of his Unholiness Papa Emeritus Nihil, but a lot of things mattered to Terzo. His father thought Terzo was a fun and unique name, yet his older brothers and twin sister mocked him constantly for it. “The Third. How unique, Father.” he quietly mumbled. 

Terzo wished he could lie to those within the church,to be an Uninitiated child and make his own name. Benedetto had a nice ring to it, but unfortunately, everyone knew Terzo. Afterall, he was destined by his father and Satan (but mostly his father) to bear more children to carry the Emeritus title. 

It brought immense fear to Terzo, knowing by the end of this week he was expected to step up and have his face painted in front of the entirety of the church. To be anointed as His Unholiness, Papa Emeritus the Third was truthfully something that excited Terzo. What did not excite him, however, was the rules of the game he so badly wanted to play.

After the slow walk to his father’s quarters, he nodded at the ghouls guarding the entrance and let himself in. He released the breath he had been holding and was greeted by his two older brothers and dear sister. Making eye contact with each and everyone of his siblings, he slumped into the open chair and began to fidget with his suit. He was in no way excited for the abrupt family meeting.


	2. The Cardinal and a Very Ignorant Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would expect the reuniting of old friends to go well, but frankly, maybe the friendship wasn't the problem in the first place.

Steps echoed throughout the housekeeping chambers as the morning crew prepared for their daily duties. Cardinal Copia always found himself wandering these halls after all the women had departed to their tasks, as he found the lack of people quite relaxing in the mid-morning bustle. Once it had quieted down, Copia slipped out from the curtains he hid behind and began his journey up and down the halls with his freshly brewed coffee. He had made a point to the head of whomever ordered kitchen supplies that the church could easily afford a nicer brand of coffee, but his taste buds knew fine and well that there had not been an upgrade after his request. He sighed softly before taking a sip of his cooling drink and continued his morning routine of enjoying the empty nothingness that the church had to offer.

Today, however, the poor cardinal would not keep the privacy and peace he went after this morning, as a special Sister Imperator sought out to infiltrate these morning plans. Turning only one corner on his walk, he ran head first into the dear Sister. “Cardinal!” She always looked so happy to see him, even if her face was nothing more than lumps of wrinkled anger. Likely resentment towards beloved Nihil, but no one truly knew.

“Sister.” Copia merely lifted his cup to her, as he was still unsettled to have been found in a place he thought was private. He wondered what he would be needed for so early in the day, considering most of his duties were paperwork and yes, more paperwork. “What, uh… What may I do for you, dear Sister?” 

“Listen closely, Cardinal. Are you aware that the Papa Emeritus who is next in line will require a secondhand man?” 

“I was aware, but I am not aware as to why that would involve me.” Copia was curious. He hadn’t spoken to Nihil’s third born in many a year. He knew he was of little importance in Terzo’s life now. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder how his childhood friend was. Terzo _had_ left him after all. Being of a royal, Satanic bloodline made him far too busy for friends once they hit puberty. It wasn’t all just time that drove the two apart, though; rather the dejection Copia faced when Terzo did not return his feelings. Copia winced at the memory, although as far in the past as it may be, he still held a piece of that heartbreak. 

“You, Cardinal Copia, have the honor of being appointed as Papa Emeritus the Third’s right hand man! You do!” she waved her hands with joy, expecting an excited response. Copia has always been her favorite among the Uninitiated children, and with her encouragement, he rose to be one of the most exalted cardinals in the church. 

Copia was not excited. He let out a soft sigh and eyed Sister Imperator cautiously. “Sister, I appreciate this opportunity. Do I have a say in this at all or…?” Copia trailed off. He knew if Sister had any say, he likely had none. He is her favorite of the clergy afterall, and it was no wonder why she chose him. He _should_ have accepted it with pride but he struggled to. He and Terzo are two different men now, and Copia would much rather focus his energy elsewhere. He sensed change in Sister Imperator’s energy so he quickly corrected his response, “My dear Sister, I will gladly accept the position. My uh… concern lies with who will step up in my absence, I suppose.” 

He wasn’t truthfully worried about working for the head of the clergy, as many would find it to be a great honor. Hell, he wasn’t even worried about the duties that came with the position or who would be replacing him as head cardinal. He _was_ worried about becoming too close with Terzo once again. He had walked the fine line that was a friendship with Terzo and if he wasn’t careful, he was going to be badly burned a second time. Copia rubbed his arm as though the emotional turmoil had left a physical scar that still ached to this day.

Sister quickly realigned herself and smiled with great joy, “You, Cardinal, have other worries at hand. Have faith that the church will choose someone worthy of following your footsteps and focus on climbing the ranks. Terzo is a weak leader, but with someone of your expertise and knowledge, he can reign a great era with you at his side.”

Copia nodded once more. He knew that he would have to set aside the past turmoil and do this for The Dark One’s plans. Copia and Sister continued to discuss what would happen and when he would begin his new role. Sister plainly stated, “This evening, I will come to your office to retrieve you, so that you may begin your new role.” Copia was more than shocked at hearing this. Not only was he having to confront old hurt, but he also had no time to mentally prepare himself for the job. 

While Sister droned on, Copia became lost in his thoughts, debating the different ways he was going to have to cope with tonight. _“Perhaps I can fall ill for the evening… Just to give myself a night to prepare myself. Or maybe, I can leave to another country! I’ve heard nice things about The Netherlands and their church.”_ Sister gently patted Copia on the shoulder, signaling that their conversation was over. He had not heard, or cared to hear, the last few things she had said to him. He knew he could figure it out on his own. Copia checked his pocket watch, a token gifted to him by a Nameless Ghoul, and he realized he needed to get to his office to begin his Satanic duties for the day. With Terzo and The Netherlands still coursing through his mind, Copia quickly made his way to his office.

On the other end of the church lay a lethargic Terzo, legs draped over his office chair’s armrest. He fidgeted with a small, purple toy he had purchased on the internet. Supposedly, it was made for people with anxiety; and although he felt anxious in the moment, he would never openly admit to being an anxious man.

He mulled over the idea of what he wanted his face paint for rituals to look like. Obviously, it had to follow the skull theme, but he was tired of the large robes and complex paint designs. He wanted his looks to be minimalistic and sexy, with a formal vestment that was more comfortable and not ill-fitting like those worn by his predecessor's. He knew exactly how his face paint was going to look. It would be different from his brothers’. As the new Papa, he would be unique and will stand out in the clergy. The chasuble could stay but he refused to wear _only_ the chasuble. 

Terzo was not much of an artist yet he did not let that stop him. He quickly gathered a pen and notepad and began to scribble his envisioned masterpiece on the paper. The face paint was simple and bold, it did not go down the neck or wrap around his skull. His robes were destined to be a royal purple, and nothing goes better with purple than black gloves with gold claws. Although this idea strayed from the traditional Papal vestments, Terzo did not care. He wanted to look different. He wanted to look magnificent.

He had a few more ideas for some other outfits to lead rituals in. He knew his father would disapprove, but his father’s approval was the last thing on his mind. He drew out each outfit, describing how it would look in great detail, and had a ghoul send down the papers to the church’s tailor. If he was going to become Papa Emeritus the Third, he was going to do it with finesse.

Terzo leaned back in his office chair once more, feeling great power and pleasure in the work he had just completed. He had been putting off his necessary responsibilities for his anointment on the Unholy Saturday that awaited him. He knew full well that this evening he would have a new aid to help him with the paperwork and lyrics he had to memorize for the special event. In the meantime, Terzo decided to occupy himself with other things. Personal matters, one might say, or simply giving into the devil’s desires.

Later that evening, Sister Imperator, Cardinal Copia, and a nameless fire ghoul walked up the winding stairs to the third Emeritus’ chambers. Sister was beyond giddy to begin this next chapter, hoping Terzo would shape up with Copia around to guide him. 

She never approved of Nihil’s third son. Not only because he was not her own offspring, but because he was a son that had poor manners and a childish outlook on the Satanic operation that was the church’s mission. Sister Imperator took this church’s mission with much pride, feeling honored that The Dark One would ever grant her the chance to be part of His plans.

Sister did not feel the need to knock, even as Cardinal Copia reached out to knock and respect his former friend’s privacy. Terzo did not care to look up at who was entering into his office in the evening. He knew that it could not be the kitchen staff, as he already received his supper, and the only person who didn’t respect him in the church was dearest Sister Imperator. He continued to fidget with whatever lay within arms reach and await whatever meaningless nonsense Sister had to tell him.

“Now, Terzo.” She stopped and waited for a response, only to be met with a small hand wave, gesturing her to continue. She huffed and went on with it, “Terzo, your right hand man has been appointed and has arrived. I expect you to treat him with respect as this man will guide you into Satan’s arms with glory.” 

“Well, bring him in I suppose.” He glanced up after the nonchalant response and saw his dearly beloved childhood friend, Carmine Copia. 

Copia was unamused with this attitude. Although many did not appreciate Sister Imperator, they should still grant her respect. Terzo was childish and Copia began to wonder why he ever agreed to be his aid. He knew full well that working with Terzo would only cut into old wounds and damage his already scarred heart. Looking around the room, Copia saw important files all over the floor and what appeared to be children’s fidget toys. The more he observed the mess Terzo lived in, the more he wanted to escape. The cardinal was disappointed and honestly disgusted to see that this is what his childhood friend had grown into being. It was a disgrace to the name of the church.

Terzo, on the other hand, lit up with glee. He dearly missed Copia and had long wished to speak with him once again. “Carmine!” Terzo raised his arms up as he reached for a hug, only to be gently pushed aside.

“Your Unholiness, it is Cardinal Copia, and I ask that you use that name respectfully.” Copia kept a respectable distance between them and stepped aside from the hug, wishing for the evening to end. He just wanted to get the paperwork finished and retire to his chambers where his beloved rat lay asleep.

Copia denying _him_ physical affection shocked Terzo. His jaw fell slightly open as he took a step back. Perhaps he merely wanted to keep his repertoire while among the other church members, but he still felt a pang in his chest as the cardinal and Sister walked further in to begin work. 

After some more formal discussion between the three, Sister bid them a good evening and departed with the ghoul. As soon as the door shut behind them, Terzo stood up and glared at Cardinal Copia. _“Whatever is his problem? Is it wrong to hug an old friend?”_ He mulled over possible reasons why Copia refused to divulge in any topics besides work.

“May I help you with something, Your Unholiness?” Copia interrupted Terzo’s train of thought as he set the papers he was holding back onto the desk between them. 

“Whatever happened, Carmine? Why are you acting so strange?” 

“Cardinal. Please, refer to me as Cardinal.” Copia sighed and acted busy with papers that had already been sorted. “Your Unholiness, this is a working relationship and I find this familiarity inappropriate.” 

Terzo felt anger rise up in his chest. He refused to admit that he felt hurt by these words, but he did. The words stung. It felt as though he never truly mattered to Carmine, all those years ago. “Cardinal, we used to be friends! What changed?” 

Tension began to rise between the two, the one thing Copia had been dying to avoid. “Do you not recall what you did to me? Do you not recall how forcefully you pushed me away, Terzo? _You_ ruined what we had. _You_ kicked me out of your life.” 

Copia slammed the papers down and excused himself. He did not want to exude anymore anger towards the up and coming head of the church, and he especially did not want to cry in front of him. He slipped out of the room and used his gloved hand to wipe away a stray tear as he made his way to his quarters.

Terzo stood there in shock. He knew exactly what he had done wrong. He felt disgust in his belly as he stuttered back into his seat. He had wished that Copia had forgiven him, but hell, Terzo hadn’t even forgiven himself. 

The two, in their separate chambers within the church, found themselves staring into the glass mirrors above their bathroom sinks. Copia rested his weight into his hands which held him up on the sink as he waited for the hot water to fill his sink.   
  
Terzo, on the other hand, could not stand how he looked. He felt disgust and anger every time he made eye contact with his own reflection. In rage he shoved all of the toiletries and soaps that stood on the sink onto the floor. He wanted to break something, to feel anything but this overwhelming guilt. It ate away at him in waves of nausea, bringing tears to his eyes. He would rather have broken himself into a million glass shards than have ever hurt Copia, but he knew he could not undo his past actions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Helaquist for proofreading and helping me edit!


	3. Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

_Wednesday of 2001_

Winters in Southern Sweden’s countryside leaned towards a more temperate climate. 2001’s winter, however, was not so temperate, as the snow had not stopped falling since Monday night. Two boys had cozied up in one of their rooms together. Both being around the age of fourteen, they had to prepare for the Spring educational program in their church for young men and women their age. For now, these two boys planned to continue drinking steamed milk with honey until their bellies popped. 

Terzo and Carmine had known each other for quite some time, as the unholy son befriended Carmine when he was only an Uninitiated toddler. The two quickly became friends when they learned they had a few interests in common. The interests of course being coloring and breaking things, as most male born toddlers do. Sometimes, when the two were younger, they broke the objects they had colored as well.

As the boys aged, their interests aged as well, generally staying along the path of irritating the Sisters of Sin and making off with whatever they could steal from kitchen staff. Whatever mischief they got themselves into, Terzo would be scolded harshly by Sister Imperator and Carmine would be let off with a soft warning.

Terzo in many ways was lucky to be born in the Emeritus line. Everyone wanted to be his friend and as he aged, every young lady wanted to be _his_ lady. He often did not experience this as a fortunate set of circumstances, as he was always expected to be _something_ for _someone_ and never himself for himself alone. 

Carmine on the other hand was not as lucky and did not befriend others as easily. Terzo was his one and only friend, and well for the ladies… Carmine discovered he had no interest in the ladies. His only source of love came from Sister Imperator who praised and cared for him dearly and then his sole friend, Terzo. 

Although both of the young boys confided in one another, today felt off. Carmine was not enjoying the milk drunken stupor that Terzo was. Terzo rolled around on his large bed and giggled at anything that came out of Carmine’s mouth. Eventually, Carmine simply grasped his cup and held it close to his heart. A heart that had been full of feelings for his friend who sat right next to him for some time. 

Terzo did not enjoy Carmine’s silence, so he promptly shoved him in the shoulder, as his older brothers did to him. Carmine did not respond, rather, he gave into the push and let himself plop on the bed, dropping his mug on the wooden floor. It spilled milk everywhere, but neither of them cared. Terzo was too occupied in Carmine’s silence to worry about spilled milk. 

“Carmine, you are being such a little bitch. What is your problem?” Terzo poked and prodded Carmine’s back intensely. The one admirable thing about Terzo is the fact that he was too stubborn to give up. Carmine pushed his hands away and started expressing a little more anger each time he shoved Terzo’s hands away. The boys used to be the same size, but this year Terzo had gained almost two inches on his frail friend.

“Terzo stop! I’m seriously NOT in the mood!” Carmine sat up, shoved Terzo, and stood up to leave the room. Terzo quickly grabbed his friend’s forearm and wrestled him onto the bed. They shared a screaming match with many “No!” “Stop!” “Get off of me!” and other useless cries from Carmine. He was too small and weak to win this fight and he finally gave in, tears running down his cheeks. 

Terzo lay over top of him, pinning down both of his arms onto Carmine’s wrists. He was concerned to see his friend cry. They had both seen one another cry, but he couldn’t imagine why such a fun evening had led to tears. He felt uncomfortable by Carmine’s crying. Perhaps he had done something wrong to hurt his friend? He loved Carmine, more than he was able to express, and the idea of him being at fault caused him pain. 

Carmine mumbled something softly as he tried to hide his face in his red sweater. He did not want to express his feelings for Terzo ever, but if he didn’t he was bound to leave in a flurry of sadness. 

“Dude, I can’t hear you. What’s wrong?” Terzo bent closer to Carmine’s face, trying to create a solid line of eye contact. The tension grew between the two of them as Carmine tried to push himself further into the bed.

“I- Terzo. I like you… I _really_ like you.” Carmine continued to hide his face as best he could while he awaited his friend’s rejection. However, instead of an elongated silence, or yelling, or even hateful words, Terzo leaned down and kissed Carmine. Initially, Carmine opened his eyes in shock, but quickly closed them and kissed Terzo back. It felt gentle and caring, full of love. Yet it came to an end all too quickly. 

Terzo pulled back seconds into the kiss that felt like a century and stared down at Carmine. He couldn’t comprehend how deeply he loved his friend, and he also couldn’t imagine how horribly bullied he would be in anyone knew he was gay. He felt a ball of disgust well up in his throat.

He shoved himself off Carmine and walked towards the door to his bedroom. He pointed with anger in his movement, “Leave.” His words were cold, but his tears said much more. 

“Terzo, no, please!” Carmine was desperate to return to the moment they just had and ignore the rest of the world with his best friend, but he couldn’t. Terzo opened the door and demanded that Carmine left his presence. Carmine became a crying mess once more as he ran over to his friend, begging forgiveness. 

Terzo simply ushered him out the door and stated, “I never want to speak to you again. Go.” He slammed his bedroom door shut and leaned his back up against it. He could hear Carmine’s muffled snuffling and cries as he begged to be let back in. Within a few short minutes, there was silence. 

Terzo leaned his head against the door he rested upon and sighed. He didn’t know what to do. If he was lucky, this would all blow over and he would never have to face any homosexual happenings ever again. He stood up and wiped his nose, walking over to his bed. His foot felt wet and soggy in his sock. He glanced down to see Carmine’s favorite blue mug and a puddle of spilled milk. Tears welled up in his eyes as he collapsed into a heap on the floor, letting all of the tears and cries echo in the empty room. 


	4. The Wrong Side of the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men experience vastly different morning rituals on this Wednesday forenoon.

_Wednesday, 2019_

A loud song rang through Copia’s ears at exactly six in the morning. The sound was a familiar one, some lighthearted show tune he found on his phone about a year ago. Although upbeat, it was not enough to raise Copia’s spirits. The incident with Terzo the night before was embarrassing and immature and Copia wished to forget it ever happened.   
  
He threw his bedsheets to the side and lay there in his briefs. The window was left open last night and the cool morning breeze felt nice around his thighs and groin. He softly scratched at his belly, and rose out of bed. His rat chittered at him in delight seeing his master rise to feed him. Today, instead of just the chubby Benedetto, there was another rat with a brown fur coat and pink feet who lay with his beloved pet. He opened the cage and gently lifted the brown rat up, eyeing it closely. 

He quickly noticed the lack of testicles on the rat and gently set her back inside with Benedetto. If she got in there on her own, she must have wanted to. Copia refilled the water and food for his rodent friends and gave the new addition a small piece of cheese, cooing at her softly. “Bernadette. I think you and Benedetto will be good friends.” He smiled, forgetting the hard feelings that came with this morning’s awakening and left to go turn on his shower. 

He slipped out of his underwear as the shower heated up and his mind wandered to the last lover he had been with. It was around 2015, if Copia’s mind recalled correctly, in the western coastal region of America. He was sent there, and for nine months, he taught up and coming Uninitiated children about the different paths they could choose within the churches around the world. Copia and Cardinal O’Shea, who was flown in from Ireland’s church, helped him coordinate the classes and events held for the children. 

Within a few days the two men became close. Copia fondly remembered his friend’s sweet accent when he laughed and _especially_ when he moaned. He gently lathered soap on his shoulders and down to his forearms, watching the purple tinted suds wash off him and down the drain. He recalled how bright O’Shea’s red hair was, how soft it was to touch in the early mornings, and how sweet he smelled after they showered together. Copia goofily smiled at the water swirling around his feet before entering the drain. 

The lavender scented shampoo sat in Copia’s hair longer than he intended as he mindlessly rubbed it in his scalp over and over again. He was appreciative of Cardinal O’Shea, as they mutually respected the expiration of their love and both happily returned to their home countries after their time in America. Sure, Copia had been with a few men prior, but it was O’Shea who taught him everything he knew about giving pleasure to another man. Humming an empty tune, Copia lazily smiled as he reminisced about the past with his sweet friend while he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. 

Exiting the shower to dry off, Copia noticed he had a slight erection. He sighed, knowing full well he didn’t particularly have the time or frankly even the desire to deal with it at the moment. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back into his quarters and began rummaging around for some form of breakfast. As usual, Copia chose cereal. It was a comfort food after all. And nobody can mess up a good bowl of cereal, unless of course you pour the milk prior to the cereal itself. _“That’s a sin not even Lucifer himself can forgive.”_ Copia giggled at his thought and continued to mull around his room until it was time to get dressed and start the day. 

Walking down to his office, he passed by the Third Emeritus’ quarters. He noticed two Sisters of Sin slip into the office without as much as a peep. Copia, caught by curiosity, checked the time. It was still quite early in the morning and he had some concerns as to _why_ those young women would enter his room at this time. He knew full well how in childhood, the Third was grumpy when woken up early. And considering the man's behavior last night, the Cardinal was sure nothing could have changed Terzo's attitude in mornings, not even with age.

He shook his head, he had no business interfering or even thinking about Terzo’s life outside of the church work they were to handle together. He continued his normal route to his office and wrung his hands together, trying to think of anything but Terzo.

Terzo, on the other hand, was receiving what many would call a delightful awakening. But to him, it was quite startling and upsetting. The two Sisters of Sin had crawled their way onto the bed and were petting Terzo’s head, cooing soft nothings at him. That was of course, until he pushed the two young women off of him, asking why they had entered in the first place.   
  
Even with his obvious attempts in sending them away, the two women came back pawing at him seductively. “We heard from His Unholiness the Second that you are feeling quite lonely today, Papa…” Upon hearing this a ball of anger grew in his throat. His damned brother, trying some little game to get a rouse out of him. Terzo debated what to do as the women continued to climb over him. 

He _could_ send the women on their way. He was free to do as he pleased, after all. But doing so was admitting defeat to his brother and it would raise suspicions from him. Seeing no other way to prove himself to his brother, he was going to have to sleep with these women. 

“Well my dear Sisters… shall we begin?” Terzo put on the best charming smile he could muster and beckoned the women closer. It all felt wrong. Unfortunately, it was what he needed to do to keep his secrets away from prying eyes. If it meant safety, he would have to endure unwanted flings like this.   
  
Towards the end, the two women were left to please each other while Tezo watched dejectedly. Feigning interest was one thing, but concealing his flaccid penis was another. Eventually, he let his mind wander so that the experience would be a little more bearable for everyone involved. He may have better things to do in mind than having sex in the morning, but he has a reputation to hold and the last thing he’d want is a rumor about him being _bad_ _in_ _bed_. And so the Third let his instincts take over to hopefully end this as soon as possible.

The two ladies departed shortly after they had their pleasure for the day and thanked Terzo with air kisses, giggling as they made their way out of the room. He waved at them with less gusto and sighed. He despised the inevitable fact that as an Emeritus, he was bound to have women chasing him down like dogs in heat. He plopped back onto his pillows and begged Lucifer to not let this day get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you Helaquist for helping me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the Temporis series by rubrikate! I used the name she gave Copia (Carimine)   
> PLEASE read her series, they are AMAZING


End file.
